


the sweetest temptation

by colorsofmyseason



Series: a thousand senses [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, German National Team, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofmyseason/pseuds/colorsofmyseason
Summary: He actually felt all warmed up inside, and he once got a feeling that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life by Mats’ side. Too bad all of those are just delusions created by Mats’ abilities.Or, Mats is a seducer and Benni is somewhere between misunderstanding and denial.
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: a thousand senses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was supposed to be another chapter for [passing the limits of your senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852428/chapters/57326377), but again, it got too long so I decided to post it separately instead. And yes, it's part of the same universe.
> 
> Set sometime during the qualification of World Cup 2014, I guess.
> 
> Warning: Light angst. English is also not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes.

If anyone comes up to Benedikt Höwedes right now and asks why exactly he hates Mats Hummels, the response may be variable, according to the questioner. If it’s one of the younger players who’s just been called to the national team and is genuinely curious, and Benni himself is in a pretty good mood, he will sit down and explain why. But if it’s Thomas Müller who apparently thinks that Benni’s aversion towards the curly-haired defender is a sign of unresolved sexual tension, Benni will simply send him away with the deadliest death glare in the history of death glares.

_Of course_ he hates Mats Hummels. Come to think of it, what’s to _like_ from Mats anyway?? His body that’s too tall for Benni’s taste. The mop of curls on his head which he never seems to bother to tidy up until they look more and more like a bird’s nest every day. His stupid beard. His dumb, toothy smile. The simple fact that he plays as a centre-back, meaning that he’s a direct competitor to Benni for a position in the starting eleven for the national team. And, as if to rub salt on the wound, that bastard _dares_ to play for Borussia Dortmund, which everyone and their mothers know has been arch-rival of Schalke for years.

And of course, there’s that thing with the powers too.

Mats’ power, as the defender himself so unabashedly and proudly states to everyone who asks, is seduction (“I prefer the term ‘Supernatural Beauty’, though,” Benni’s heard Mats saying so to Thomas one day. “Sounds cooler and more... _me_ , don’t you think?”). But Benni can’t think of anyone more _unworthy_ for that kind of power other than Mats. And that conclusion of his seems to be proven every time he sees Mats use, no, _misuse_ his power.

“Seriously, Benni,” Manuel sighs after Benni has unceremoniously entered the keeper’s room and started ranting about how he just saw Mats “persuading” Matthias Ginter and Erik Durm to go buy him some Nutella and smuggle it to the training camp when Jogi’s not looking. “What’s the problem with that?? As long as Mats doesn’t use it during matches, or to do something illegal, I don’t think you need to complain about it too much.”

Benni glares at his friend who seems totally nonchalant about the whole situation. “You just decide to ignore it because you’re going to steal some of the Nutella for yourself later,” he accuses.

Manuel, to his credit, has the grace to look slightly ashamed at Benni’s spot-on guess. “Well, I’d still think the same if Mats made them bring alcohol, or something else entirely,” he says defensively. “We all have had our fair share of using our respective powers in our daily lives. Mats was only having some fun. And you know, his ‘persuasion’ won’t work if either Matze or Erik is strongly against it.”

“Against what??” demands a voice too close to Benni’s ears, and the next thing he knows, Thomas has plopped down to sit beside him on Manuel’s bed. “What were you guys talking about earlier, and why wasn’t I invited?”

“About Mats, actually,” Manuel says simply, ignoring Benni’s warning glare. “Benni caught him seducing some of the kids to do his dirty job, _again_.”

Thomas laughs, loud and obnoxious as he always does, and Benni shoves him away. “Really, Bene??” the lanky forward asks, the remaining of his laughs still curling at the corners of his mouth. “Mats this, Mats that, Mats here, Mats there. Can you talk for something else just for once? Or about someone else for that matter??”

“Shut up,” the freckled defender mutters, glaring darkly at Thomas. “And I _do_ talk about someone else all the time. But can’t I just vent out to my best friend whenever something is bothering me??”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Thomas drawls, and Benni isn’t sure he’s going to like whatever Thomas is going to tell him. “I always maintain that if someone spends 99% of his life talking about one _specific_ person, it can only mean that someone is in love with the other person.”

Benni throws a cushion at Thomas, who ducks easily to avoid it. “I’m not in love with Mats! How did you even get that conclusion anyway?? He’s annoying. He _misuses_ his power for his own gain, for goodness’ sake! Also, have you noticed how stupid his haircut is??”

“His haircut??” Manuel parrots incredulously, exchanging a look with Thomas. “Alright, Benni, this is getting ridiculous. Your complaints and protests about him may be reasonable, though they’re starting to grate on my nerves, but if you even notice his _haircut_ …”

“That means you’re in _l-o-v-e_ with him,” Thomas repeats in a singsong voice, and it takes Benni all his self-restraint not to murder the Bayern forward right there and then. Not only because Thomas hides a lot of vampire strength under all those skinny limbs, but also because Manuel won’t like it if anyone tries to harm his boyfriend, and angry Manuel isn’t something that you want to face, ever.

So the Schalke defender only grumbles unintelligibly under his breath and says, “Whatever. I still maintain that you two are in the wrong, but everyone’s entitled to their own opinion. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here, Thomas??”

“Oh, I’m thirsty,” the Bayern forward answers easily, “and Manu has promised to feed me today. You want to stay here and see?”

“No, thanks,” Benni shudders. He’s fine with Thomas being a vampire, and the forward himself has drunk from him back then once or twice, but still, seeing a live show of Thomas drinking from Manuel can be a bit much. Not to mention that the feeding session will be most likely followed by at least one round of intense sex. “Should I leave now?”

Thomas waves a hand. “Nah, no need to be in such a hurry. There’s something I want to ask from you anyway. Why are you so bothered about Mats using his power? Among all people in the national team, I think you’re the last person who should worry about that.”

That is true. Benni’s power is mental shield, which means he’s supposedly able to block any kind of psychic attack directed to him, be it Mesut’s calmness induction, Manuel’s mind-binding spells, or Christoph’s illusion, and Mats’ seduction is no exception. However, it’s not he himself that Benni’s worried about.

“I’m not worried about myself,” he explains. “It’s about the kids – and every other person Mats ever seduces, for that matter. Don’t you think that it’s a bit… _unethical_ to use your power like that?? To make other people fall head over heels towards you, and then make them do your bidding?? I don’t care if it’s only for fun, for me it’s still not right, and it may lead to something… _dangerous_ one day.”

“Like what?” Thomas asks, quirking his eyebrows.

“Like…what if someone mistakes Mats’ act as a sign of love??” Benni says as he starts pacing around Manuel’s room. “And Mats ‘reciprocates’ it by using his power even more to them, therefore making that someone…”

“His personal slave,” Manuel finishes, and Benni sends the keeper another glare while making a mental note to take care of his shield – surely something is wrong if Manuel’s still able to get through it so easily like that, and know exactly what he’s going to say. “But I personally think you’re reading too much into it, Bene. Mats can’t induce _real_ love, you know that. And the extent in which he can infatuate someone is limited. He can’t even use it 24/7! Once he retracts his power, then voila, you just return to your normal self, no side effect or anything, blah blah blah.”

“Yeah,” Thomas chimes in. “But even if he can, I don’t think Mats is the kind of person who would do something like that. He’s a good guy, and I’m not only saying this because he’s one of my closest friends. He likes to have a little fun once in a while, but he’s not going to do something _extreme_ , and using his ability to make someone fall for him is beyond hi-“

“Thomas?? Are you here?”

Benni thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. There, in front of them, just as they’re talking about him, is one Mats Hummels, stepping inside as if he’s walking on a catwalk. He’s dressed really casually in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, but somehow it just makes him look like some models in sportswear advertisements. And Benni definitely has no intention on tidying up those loose curls on Mats’ slightly unkempt hair, no, he really doesn’t.

“And oh, hello Benni,” Mats greets the Schalke defender with that stupid wide smile of his upon noticing Benni’s presence. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Benni can feel himself turning red, and he doesn’t have to look at Thomas to see how the lanky forward is smirking right now, but it’s only because of the heat. Yes, definitely the heat. “I can say the same to you,” he says, and internally winces at how his voice sounds harsher that he meant it to be.

Thankfully, Benni’s tone doesn’t seem to bother Mats, as the curly-haired defender only gives him another good-natured grin. “I’m here to find Mülli, Kevin said he’s here” he says, shifting his glance towards Thomas. “Jogi is looking for you.”

Thomas groans. “Really?? What for?”

“Beats me,” Mats shrugs, “but if I were you, I wouldn’t make him wait much longer.”

Thomas mutters something under his breath that sounds like, “Can’t he just give me some time for a lunch break” before stomping away. Manuel, after a bit of deliberation, finally stands up as well and follows his boyfriend outside, only stopping for a while on the door to look at Mats and Benni. “I trust that both of you are going to leave my room as well after this and won’t snoop into my things,” he says, wagging a finger as if talking to a naughty kid. “And please keep the sanctity of my bed, will you??”

Benni blushes even redder at Manuel’s words, but as he glances at Mats from the corner of his eyes, the other defender is looking downside, his hair covering parts of his face that Benni can’t comprehend what he’s thinking just by looking at his expression. _Probably considering how easily he could’ve seduced someone into having sex with him in moments like this_ , Benni thinks, and scoffs silently. Well, he’s not going to give the taller defender the pleasure of doing _that_ with him, thank you so much. So Benni only stands up and announces, “I’m going to get back to my room.”

Mats blinks and stares at Benni as if the freckled defender has just snapped him out of a dream. “Sure,” he says at last. “Want me to accompany you to your room? It’s only a short walk from my wing and…”

“No,” Benni cuts him off, “your room is on the other side of the hotel, I was there when Jogi announced the room allocation last night. And I don’t _need_ you escorting me there like I’m some kind of weakling or something, I can walk by myself. See you later, Hummels.”

As Benni walks out of the room and bangs the door shut behind him, he completely misses the pained look Mats gives at his retreating profile.

-

The next day, Benni steps out to the training ground alongside his teammates, wearing his training jersey, talking and laughing a bit with Julian Draxler and Jérôme. The sun is shining merrily, but there are a few clouds too, indicating that this day’s not going to be that hot. A perfect day for training, Benni thinks.

But then he sees Mats, walking a few steps ahead of him with Marco and Mario flanking around him, and he can’t help a tiny scowl making its way to his lips as he recalls his meeting with the taller defender the previous day.

Carefully, Benni reaches into his own mind, feeling his shield around it as always. He meticulously checks on the shield, making sure there’s no gaps or holes on it. He even stretches it a bit to wrap Jérôme’s mind, then Julian’s (making the kid look at him incredulously, probably because he’s able to feel it, but Benni only waves him off to assure him that everything’s fine). Once he’s sure that everything is going well with his mental shield, he lets it bounce back, enveloping itself tightly around his mind.

The training goes well. Probably because the whole team knows what’s at stake if they lose, or maybe because of the good weather, Benni doesn’t know. Even Jogi’s in an unusually good mood, not yelling or assigning additional laps to any of them and only rolling his eyes a bit when one of the kids almost hits him with a wild ball.

They finally come to the last part of training, and it’s a five-a-side match.

Benni is placed in the same team as Roman, Thomas, Bastian, and Christoph, while Manuel, Mats, Lukas, Toni, and Mario are in the other team. Hansi blows the whistle, and the match starts.

All in all, it’s a pretty good and tight game. Thomas runs more energetically than usual – Benni wonders whether it’s because the Bayern forward just got his dose of blood from Manuel – but gets a little wild when it comes to finishing. Toni plays his passes coolly towards Lukas, but Roman is certainly not in the mood to offer his net to anyone, not even for an informal five-a-side game. Soon there’s just seven minutes left in the clock, with the scoreboard showing 2-2.

Benni is dribbling the ball towards the opponent’s area. Thomas is there, standing not too close to the goal with Mario marking him, but there’s a space on Thomas’ left side, and Benni thinks the forward will be able to catch it. So he takes a deep breath, swings his leg and takes a shot.

Or at least, that’s what he means to do. Because the next second, instead of kicking the ball, he feels another foot hitting his leg not so gently, and Benni lets out a small “ouch” as his whole body gets thrown on impact, and he falls head-first to the ground. For a few seconds, dizziness claims his vision and he doesn’t dare to open his eyes.

He hears shouts and yells from every direction of the pitch, and “Is he injured??” and “That’s a good tackle though” (followed by a smack) and “Dammit, Mats, if we lose Benni for the upcoming match I’m so going to kill you” while Benni still lies there, trying to shake the dizziness off his head, but upon hearing the last sentence he feels something acidic burning in his chest.

Benni opens his eyes. He still feels slightly light-headed, but his vision has mostly restored, and he’s immediately greeted by a shower of dark curls and a pair of warm brown eyes.

“Are you okay, Benni?” Mats asks concernedly, reaching out a hand to help Benni stand. “I’m so sorry. Did I tackle you too hard?”

Something in Mats’ voice and the nervousness written on his face somehow makes Benni’s heart flutter, and he’s about to grab the fellow defender’s hand to prop himself up. But as the tips of their fingers touch each other’s, Benni’s suddenly reminded of Mats' ability, and his vision darkens again, but for completely different reasons this time.

So, Mats didn't only just give Benni a hard tackle which might risk his chances to appear in the upcoming match, but now the Dortmund defender also utilizes his seduction prowess to prevent Benni from getting mad at him, using the perfect timing in which Benni's shield must've weakened a bit thanks to his fall. A smart move by itself when played to your enemies, but Benni certainly doesn't appreciate that at all.

Angrily, Benni yanks his hand away and glares at Mats with a look that he hopes is murderous enough to scare the taller defender away. “Don’t touch me!!!”

Mats, seeming completely taken aback, quickly pulls his hand away from Benni. “I’m sorry,” he says again, this time looking completely subdued. “I didn’t realize that the tackle’s that harsh, and it hurts you so bad… Let me at least help you walk inside and…”

Benni grits his teeth. Is Mats actually that oblivious, or it’s part of his tactic to seduce Benni?? Rising up on his feet and staring at the Dortmund defender, he says, venom dripping in his voice, “Don’t play dumb. We all know what you’re actually doing here.”

Mats blinks at Benni’s sudden outburst. “What I’m…actually doing here??? Benni, I’m here to train with the national team, and then play in the match, like you all d-“

“Stop talking nonsense!!” Benni cuts in, anger flaring. From the corners of his eyes, he can see his teammates whispering anxiously, probably considering whether they should put a stop on it before it gets worse, and even one Philipp Lahm is walking towards them, certainly with the intention to separate them, but he can't stop, not now. “You and I both know what I mean, Hummels. It’s about that little power of yours. Can’t help using it in every chance you have, can you??”

Mats opens his mouth, and closes it again, and for the first time since Benni knew him, he actually looks kind of foolish. And somehow that makes Benni even angrier. This isn’t the Mats Hummels he knows. The Mats Hummels he knows is usually bursting full of confidence, bossing the defence line like no one else does, standing tall and firm to prevent the ball entering the penalty box at first place. The Mats Hummels he knows is cheerful and flippant. The Mats Hummels he knows is usually a mixture of smiles and seduction and _fire_.

Now that Benni has seen him so speechless like this, not even trying to use his power to placate the other defender or something, his metaphorical fire considerably dims down, Benni thinks he looks _pathetic_ , somehow.

“You may be able to affect the others to do your bidding, Hummels,” Benni speaks up again, voice shaky this time. “But don’t you ever do that to me – ah, in fact, don’t you ever _think_ to do that to me.”

And he punches Mats on the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last part of this story, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any mistakes!

Benni is sitting on the bed inside his own room. His fist, with traces of Mats’ blood still remain on it, shakes violently beside him as he tries to control his anger.

Needless to say, both Philipp and Jogi haven’t been pleased with that incident. Jogi has sent him to his room and stated that he would be preparing a proper punishment for Benni tomorrow, and that the defender should be thankful he’s not being sent home packing immediately. Philipp hasn’t mentioned anything about the incident itself, but the tiny captain has given Benni his infamous Eyebrow Lift and said that he’s going to talk to Benni later.

And Mats…Benni hasn’t known where he is right now. Probably being treated for his injuries. Benni scoffs silently. His punch hasn’t been that hard, so he knows Mats probably won’t end up with a broken nose, but hopefully it will teach the Dortmund defender not to use his pretty face and seduction ability so recklessly next time.

A knock to his door snaps Benni out of his reverie. Quickly the defender springs up from his bed and opens the door, since he guesses it must be Philipp Lahm, and Benni knows better than to make the captain wait. Philipp may be small, but he has a way to cause the one who has invoked his anger to wish they’ve never been born at first place.

Indeed, there’s Philipp outside the door, but to Benni’s surprise, Manuel is there as well. And _not_ with Thomas in tow, which is kind of surprising, since those two have been practically joined by hips now. Still, Benni greets them as politely as possible and lets them inside his room (and gives Philipp a special permission to enter it), then closes the door behind them as they walks in.

Once they’ve entered, Philipp quickly settles in one of the chair and fixes Benni with a stern look while gesturing to the Schalke defender to sit, as if he’s the owner of the room. Benni gingerly takes a seat across the diminutive captain while Manuel sits on his bed, certainly keeping his distance from the “trial” but remaining close to the main event just the same.

“So,” Philipp starts, “I know Jogi is going to punish you tomorrow, so I’m not adding to it. However, I still want to know what happened between you and Mats earlier, and why you felt like it’s necessary to punch him in the face.”

Benni swallows. He has pretty much guessed that Philipp’s going to ask him that, but that doesn’t mean he’s already prepared with an answer. “Why don’t you ask Mats first?”

Philipp stares at him, unimpressed. “I have,” he says, “and he’s told me that he had absolutely no idea, that he _did_ tackle you during the five-a-side game but it’s supposed to be a clean tackle, nothing that would ruffle your feathers that bad. And honestly, Benni, after hearing statements from a lot of people regarding you and Mats, and knowing the history between you both, I do think that you’re just being hostile towards him without reason.”

At that point a switch flips inside Benni’s head and he bursts out, for a second forgetting that it’s one _Philipp Lahm_ he’s talking to, “If you’ve known him as well as I do, you will _never_ think that I’m just being hostile at him without reason!”

“Enlighten me, then,” Philipp retorts back, using his patented glare that makes Benni shrink back on his seat. He silently wonders whether it’s simply a captain thing, or the fact that Philipp’s a vampire has a part in it too. “And if your answer is _reasonable_ enough, then I _may_ change my mind about you simply being a complete asshole, and I will help you talk to Jogi.”

Benni blinks. That’s new. He’s been thinking that Philipp’s only here to prosecute him, but it seems like the captain’s actually pretty fair, and despite of his scary demeanour, is not deaf to reason. So Benni takes a deep breath and says, “Actually, it has something to do with his…power.”

Philipp arches an eyebrow. But he listens without interrupting as Benni explains how he and Mats met properly for the first time in the U-21, and how they initially had found each other pretty agreeable, but then Benni found out that Mats had been using his seduction power on him. Understandably, that caused Benni to flip out, and he started avoiding Mats afterwards. Benni also adds that it’s also the reason why he put on so much effort in strengthening his mental shield, and why he hates it so much to see Mats using his power, especially to the younger players.

After Benni finishes his story, the silence envelops the room for a few seconds.

“Well, I can see now why you’re so abrasive towards Mats,” Philipp says slowly. “And well, I guess using his power in such a way can be a pretty dick move. I’ll talk to him about not doing that anymore during international breaks and…”

“How do you know that Mats used his power towards you back then??” Manuel interrupts.

Benni blinks at the unexpected question. “What do you mean??”

“I mean, what did you _feel_ when you thought Mats was seducing you? Like, a sudden urge to throw yourself completely onto his feet, to do anything he wishes, anything?”

“Nothing too extreme, thankfully,” Benni responds after much deliberation. “I just felt my heart thumping faster, I guess…? And my face heating up…? Things like that. And I felt it too during the five-a-side game today, when he offered to help me stand back on my feet.”

He doesn’t add that he also actually felt all warmed up inside, and that he once got a feeling that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life by Mats’ side. That, he thinks, is rather personal, and he doesn’t wish to share it even to his captain and one of his closest friends. Too bad all of those are just delusions created by Mats’ abilities.

When he stares at Manuel again, the keeper is smiling at him, slow and warm as if he’s looking at an injured animal. “Benni,” he says, his voice so soft that Benni has to lean closer to him to hear his words, “I’ve never been able to read your mind, you know.”

For a moment no one says anything. Maybe two. Then Benni narrows his eyes at the keeper and says in a choked voice, “What?? What did you just say??”

“I’ve never been able to read your mind,” Manuel repeats patiently, eyes never leaving Benni’s. “Not now, not yesterday, not ever. Not even back then when we’re younger and your power’s still raw and untrained. And I highly doubt I’ll ever be able to do so.”

“But…” Benni stammers, trying to gather himself, “You never told me that. And I know for sure that you’re lying!! You read my mind yesterday, when we were talking with Thomas, you knew exactly what I was going to say…”

“That’s because we’re friends, Benni, and I _understand_ you,” Manuel sighs, “not to mention that you tend to talk about Mats a lot, and I know all your opinions about him. That’s not mind-reading. Even when you’re injured, or anything, your mental shield never breaks.”

Benni can’t speak. His hands and feet are shaking so hard he doesn’t trust himself to make any movement, while his mind is still trying to wrap itself around this shocking revelation.

So, his mental shield has always been stronger than he ever gives it credit for. The fact that even Manuel can’t penetrate it is statement enough. But that also means that he must’ve always been immune to any other kind of psychic powers as well. And Mats’ seduction can’t be any different either.

But why does he still feel all those sensations whenever Mats is around him?? The palpitation, the blushing, the warmth, the wish to have Mats by his side forever?

The answer comes to his brain too quickly for Benni’s liking, and for some reasons, he’s angry at himself for not realizing it sooner.

“Goodness,” Benni breathes, voice barely more than a whisper. “I’m in love with Mats.”

He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, especially in front of Philipp and Manuel, but somehow, saying it feels like a relief for him, as if letting go of something he’s been bottling up for years.

Philipp’s smile towards him is gentle, kind, slightly father-like. “Why don’t you tell him yourself, then?” the small captain says, gesturing towards the door.

Quickly Benni whips his head around and all colour drains out of his face. There, standing on the door that’s slightly ajar, is the 6-ft-4 tall, curly-haired, Dortmund-based defender who’s actually been his object of affection this whole time.

“What…?? How…? Since when…?” Benni squeaks out, not believing his eyes.

“I sensed his presence when we were talking earlier,” Manuel states calmly, “and he was about to knock, but I told him telepathically to stay there, and I opened the door so that he could hear everything that you wished to say, Benni. I think he needs it.”

Again, Benni is lost for words, and he silently curses whoever or whatever deity that had made Manuel such a talented wizard.

Manuel’s smile is wide and unrepentant this time. “Try to talk it out, will you??” the keeper suggests as he and Philipp make their way out of the room. “And you can thank me by making me the best man at your wedding later.”

Benni blushes even harder at Manuel’s words, and the door closes behind the captain and the keeper, leaving Benni and Mats alone in the room.

Once there are just the two of them, Mats swiftly makes his way towards Benni, and to the Schalke defender’s astonishment, hugs him tightly. “I’m sorry,” Mats murmurs into Benni’s hair, stroking it gently. “I’m so, so, so sorry, Benni. I never knew that’s what you thought about me, and how I’ve been such a jerk this whole time. I’m sorry…”

“What…?” Benni asks, confused, patting Mats’ shoulder rather awkwardly. “I should be the one who said sorry, no?? I mean, I’ve been mistaken the whole time about you…”

“Yes, but you won’t be mistaken about me if I haven’t deliberately been an asshole at first place either,” Mats sighs, running a hand through his hair, and Benni doesn’t know whether to stop him from doing so or kiss him because _damn_ , that bird nest of a hair is completely messed up now, but on the other hand Benni has never seen him look so _cute_. “I mean, after I hear everything you said, I guess I can see that not everyone perceives my ‘persuasion skill’ as fun and harmless. And of course, with you having your mental shield, you never know how it feels to actually be affected by my power. It’s still my fault that you have a misunderstanding at first place.”

“I guess both of us have our respective share of mistakes here,” Benni admits sheepishly as he finally returns Mats’ hug. “And misunderstandings. The latter part is mostly on me, though.”

Mats grins, and for once, Benni doesn’t find it stupid. Or maybe he never finds it stupid at first place, only he’s been too deep in denial all this time. “And Benni? May I ask something?”

“Anything.”

“Are you _truly_ in love with me??”

Benni swallows. He has expected that Mats is going to ask him that eventually, but for some reasons, it’s harder to say that now compared to when he did earlier. “Uhm, didn’t you eavesdrop earlier when I realized how I feel and said so…?”

“It barely counts as eavesdropping if Manu opened the door for me,” Mats points out, again with a grin, “but as a matter of fact, I did hear you. I just want to make sure that you said that because you _do_ feel the same thing as me, and not only because you’re caught in the moment, or something.”

“…Because I do feel…what???”

“The same as me,” Mats repeats, his eyes staring right into Benni’s, shining softly like a pair of brown stars. “Because I love you, Benedikt Höwedes. I always do, ever since we met in the U-21s and I found out I couldn’t use my seduction power on you.”

Benni’s first reaction to Mats’ words is to blush, because _holy fuck, Mats Hummels is in love with me, he really is_ , but then the second part sinks in and Benni narrows his eyes at the taller defender. “What the fuck???”

Mats smiles guiltily. “It didn’t work, did it??”

“That’s beside the point! You still tried to seduce me back then?? Why??”

“I don’t know,” Mats admits, scratching the back of his neck, and despite of his tan, Benni can see redness creeping up his skin. “It’s just… back then, I had heard about you, you know. And your abilities. And I have to say, I was intrigued. I guess I wished to know how strong your shield actually was… And so, I, well, I tried to use my power on you.”

Mats expects Benni to yell at him, probably punch him on the face for the second time that day, but the Schalke defender is weirdly quiet at his confession. When Benni finally speaks again, there’s something odd in his voice that Mats can’t comprehend, “That’s all??”

“I…yes…?” Mats replies hesitantly, not knowing what else to say. “After that, I obviously failed, because you weren’t affected at all by my power, but…”

“No, no,” Benni cuts in. “I mean…that’s your reason for seducing me back then?? Because you’re _curious_ about my power?? That’s all??”

“…Yes?? What did you think it was??”

Benni gives the Dortmund defender a punch to the shoulder, but it’s a playful punch, unlike the one he inflicted upon Mats on the pitch earlier. “Of course because I thought you wanted to persuade me to do something for you, like you do to the kids,” he says frankly. “Or worse, to make me fall for you.”

Mats raises an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. “You know I can only induce desire at most, not true love, right?? If I _do_ want to make someone fall for me, I’m just going to do it in the mundane way, and trust me, I’m pretty good at it too.”

This earns him an eye-roll from Benni, but this time the Schalke defender only laughs. “Well, you see, I was in denial back then,” he says, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “And I believed what I wanted to believe.”

“Also, I’d never had any intention to use my power simply to seduce you from the start, you see,” Mats continues with a cheeky grin. “I guess that’s because even back then, I realized I wanted you, not simply as an object for my seduction, but to be my boyfriend.”

“…Boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Mats looks downside, and to Benni’s disbelief, he actually looks _shy_ , for the first time since they started this conversation. “I mean, it’s how things progress normally, right?? We have more or less determined that we do love each other, and therefore it’s natural for us to start a relationship, if you want to of course, and…”

“Mats,” Benni interrupts, looking straight into the taller defender’s eyes, “shut up and kiss me.”

This time it’s Mats who stares at Benni in disbelief, but then jumps towards the latter and kisses him fully on the lips. Benni kisses him back, eyes closed in pleasure, fingers tracing Mats’ facial structure, and he feels…well, he supposes he’s happy, but then again _happy_ is too simple a word to describe how his heart almost bursts out of his ribcage from thumping too hard, how Mats’ lips _fit_ so well against his, how it feels so _good_ to be there in Mats’ arms, as if that’s where he’s meant to be all this time…

“We should’ve done this from a long time ago,” Benni murmurs when he and Mats break apart.

Mats laughs. “There’s no use crying over spilt milk,” he says solemnly, eyes twinkling. “But I’m sure we have all the time in the world ahead of us to make up for the lost moments, don’t we??”

Benni smiles, nods, then leans in to kiss Mats again.

-

The whole team barely bat an eye when Mats and Benni come to breakfast the next day with red marks all over their necks, though Benni is sure he sees some bills exchanged under the table. Thomas grins widely at them, Miro covers the eyes of poor Matze, and Jogi gives them one look before shuffling away while muttering something that suspiciously sounds like, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Toni only mutters, “Fucking _finally_ ,” while thumping them hard on their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional information regarding this story:
> 
>   * Julian (Draxler)’s ability is power detection. Meaning, he’s able to identify someone’s power and accurately pinpoint the extent of it. He’s also capable of sensing whether someone within a certain radius is using their power, which explains why he could feel Benni testing his powers on him while Jérôme couldn’t.
>   * I actually had wanted to write a proper flashback about Hömmels’ first meeting during the U-21s, and how Benni came to (mistakenly) hate Mats, but this story just got too long and I decided to scrap that part. I _might_ write it as a separate chapter in the future, though.
>   * Yeah, Benni’s power is inspired by Bella Swan from the Twilight Saga. As much as I dislike that series now, her power is awesome.
>   * I know Benni mainly played as left-back for the national team, but his preferred position appeared to be centre-back, therefore he could be Mats’ rival for that position.
>   * I can’t seem to put a limit on Manuel’s magic. Lol.
> 

> 
> I still plan to write some more stories about more couples in German NT with their respective powers, so if you guys have any requests, feel free to shoot it to me!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [tumblr](https://colorsofmyseason.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction) for more fic dumps/entries about my supernatural AU!


End file.
